This invention relates to a REPOSITORY FOR FISSILE MATERIALS AND THE LIKE, and more particularly to containers adapted for storing such materials for long periods of time.
Inert garbage can be dumped, incinerated, or just plain neglected. Radioactive waste, however, is "alive" in the sense of being actively hazardous. The same care and precautions involved in the use of radioactive materials must also be exercised in the handling and final disposal of radioactive materials when they become waste. Even after it is buried, or otherwise stored, radioactive waste can remain "alive" for many years.
Regulations for the disposal and handling of radioactive wastes are specific and strict. In general they provide that all radioactive waste materials must be disposed of in such manner and in such a location as will result in no significant radioactive contamination of the environment.
A real need has arisen to store drums of fissile waste, such as plutonium, for up to 20 years. Such long term storage or holding of radioactive and other hazardous materials presents a number of problems in providing a suitable repository capable of maintaining its integrity and preventing leakage of the dangerous contents for 20 years or longer. To this end, the repository must be resistant to destructive forces in the surrounding environment. This problem is particularly acute where the repository is to be buried in the ground for many years and must be easily recoverable thereafter. Local, State and Federal governments place increasing emphasis on enactment and enforcement of anti-pollution laws. Dangerous insecticides, pesticides, acids, corrosives, and other hazardous materials must also be stored or held for long periods of time.
The repository of the present invention is particularly suited for confining and protecting fissile and other hazardous materials in a strong and leak-proof package capable of withstanding exterior deleterious influences, even under adverse environmental conditions such as burial under the ground. With all of these features, the repository of the present invention is relatively inexpensive and is capable of utilizing and protecting conventional transporting and storing devices, such as standard steel drums, in a strong and inexpensive package well suited to the described purposes.
The present repository is simple to assemble and use and is inherently self-sealing during assembly. Means is also provided for monitoring any leakage which might occur.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a repository capable of containing radioactive and other hazardous materials for long term storage in a safe and efficient manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a repository of the character described which is highly resistant to chemical, electrical and other destructive effects of the surrounding environment.
A further object of the invention is to provide a repository of the character described which is capable of safe and leak-proof storage of radioactive and other hazardous materials underground, and which may be quickly and easily retrieved at any time.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a repository of the character set forth which is capable of utilizing conventional transporting and storage containers as an integral part of the repository package.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sturdy and simple repository of the character set forth which is economical and simple to manufacture and use.
Other objects and features of advantage will become apparent from the following specification and from the claims.